Don't wake me up
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: "…if this love only exists in my dreams… don't wake me up." That's what Arthur thinks. Will he be woken up or left in his dream world forever? Warnings inside. It's my first Eames/Arthur fic, so please be nice to me.


Title: Don't wake me up  
Author: tenshi6  
Beta: unbeta-ed  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
Rating NC-17  
Warning(s): possible OOCness and much sexual content, bad English, boyXboy, slash – don't like, don't read  
Summary: "…if this love only exists in my dreams… don't wake me up." That's what Arthur thinks. Will he be woken up or left in his dream world forever?  
Author's Note: I'm in a decent need of a beta reader so if anyone would be willing to beta this or my other stories, please let me know, I'd be really grateful :)

Don't wake me up

The first time was a mistake, a mistake Arthur should have never repeated. However, the sweetness of those dreams were just too tempting to resist and he let his heart took over his mind which resulted in a pathetic longing for something he could never get.

It started as an innocent experience, he was simply curious but when it worked, he became obsessed and there was no turning back. Soon, he had lost sense of the difference between dream and reality and almost hated being awaked in this life and wanted to spend more and more time in his own world which was full of lies but at least he felt happy.

The sun was shining brightly and the warm, salty breeze of the ocean made Arthur relaxed. There were palm trees on his left and soft sand under his feet. He smiled when he saw a familiar face in the water and he started for him but the other was quicker and he was out of the ocean in time, standing in front of Arthur, water dripping from his hair and his well-toned chest.

"I thought you've already forgotten about me." Eames said, faking a reproachful tone then grinned and placed a soft kiss over Arthur's lips.

"How could I?" The younger smiled, wrapping his arms around Eames's firm torso.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" He asked after a few minutes of silence and Arthur nodded.

"Good idea, I'm pretty tired."

"You know you won't get much rest, right?" Eames teased with a sly grin, earning a sigh from Arthur.

"Pervert." Then he grinned, too, letting him go and both men headed towards the huge, glass building a few miles away.

They had been walking for about half an hour, talking about random things when Eames suddenly pulled him into his arms with a smirk, kissing him wildly. "This part of the beach is pretty deserted."

"What are you implying?" Arthur asked unsurely but he could guess what Eames was suggesting.

"You know that well, don't you?" Eames grinned slyly and pushed Arthur down, climbing on top of him with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Maybe." Arthur licked his lips seductively, encouraging Eames to continue. The older wasted no time and leaned forward to claim his lips hungrily. Arthur smiled against the kiss, cupping Eames's face between his palms.

"Finally, I solve the miracle why you prefer sleeping to living your life." A sudden voice came behind Eames and both of them looked up confused. "Bye." The man said and took out a gun, shooting at Eames who fell next to Arthur, dead.

Now, Arthur's eyes widened in horror when he saw the mysterious man. "Eames." He gaped shocked.

"See you on the _other_ side." Eames said and shot again, aiming at Arthur.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before sitting up. His confused expression turned to terrified again when he saw the figure standing in front of him.

"I think you owe me an explanation." Eames crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the younger with a frown.

Arthur could only gap like a fish for several minutes since his throat was so dry he wasn't able to form a proper word.

"Well?" The older demanded with a plain face and Arthur gulped hard.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have never thought you… that you…"

"…would find out?" Eames finished the sentence with a slight glint of disbelief in his eyes.

"I hoped, at least." Arthur murmured in an almost inaudible tone, blushing madly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shame you, I just… I don't know what I was thinking." He couldn't bear Eames piercing look anymore and turned his gaze away, ashamed.

There was a long, awkward silence and Arthur could sink into the earth for shame. Eames being silent couldn't help the situation either but when he spoke Arthur wished he would rather stay quiet.

"How long have you been doing this?" His face couldn't be read.

"For almost two months." Arthur replied, still not looking at him.

"Since we've finished our work?" The younger nodded.

"Why did you do that?" Eames's voice was disappointed, more than angry.

"Because I'm a coward." He sighed with a weak, sad smile.

"Yeah, you are. You should have told me."

"I was afraid of the consequences." Arthur admitted honestly. "I thought you would find it disgusting and I didn't want that."

"You disappointed me." Eames said bluntly and took a few steps closer to the sitting Arthur, who was still looking away. "Do you know why?"

"I can guess; you don't have to make me ashamed even more." He felt Eames's palm under his chin, making him to look into his eyes, finally.

"Do you really think of me that badly? It hurts how a coward you think I am. I don't think it's disgusting." He whispered softly and Arthur blushed uncontrollably, a slight glint of hope appearing in his eyes.

"Really?" He knew it wasn't the smartest reply but he was astonished.

Eames only smirked then leant forward to kiss the younger. He pushed his tongue between his lips, claiming those to part and he could finally enter to explore Arthur's hot cave. The younger let out a surprised moan at the contact but kissed back eagerly. Eames was kissing even better than he could have ever imagined. He let the older dominate the kiss and it was such a wonderful feeling; Arthur couldn't believe it was real.

While Eames was kissing him deeply, his fingers wandered to Arthur's shirt and tried to unbutton them but suddenly the younger pulled back, confused. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You _really_ don't know?" The older teased, letting out a short laugh of disbelief.

"Of course I know but-" Arthur shifted in discomfort.

"I suspect you've already done it many times in your dreams so-"

"But it's different." He cut him off, blushing even more. "I-I mean it's…"

"Oh, so you actually admit that you've done it?" Eames sneered triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Arthur growled angrily though his face was as red as a tomato.

"You don't want to do it?" The older asked seriously after a good minute of hesitation.

"No." Arthur said a bit too hastily for his liking and looked away, embarrassed. Eames couldn't help a small chuckle escaping from him at the younger's reaction. "It's just so sudden and I… we should talk… well… you know… about _this_."

Eames grinned and put his forefinger against Arthur's mouth, silencing him. "You know, my dear, you always think too much."

"Sorry." Arthur grinned sheepishly.

"Don't be nervous." Eames whispered tenderly while he removed his finger, replacing it with his lips to give another soft kiss to the younger who finally relaxed against him and kissed back eagerly.

Arthur placed his palm on the older's nape, pulling him even closer and didn't mind when Eames climbed on top of him on the sofa, pushing him down at the same time but not breaking the kiss for a split second. Their kiss grew eager and eager by every second, and Arthur felt drunk from the intoxicating sweetness of Eames's, something he could never taste in his dreams. He closed his eyes and images of their first time started to pop up in his mind randomly. Well, that wasn't their first time, it only happened in Arthur's dreams and not with the real Eames, but he couldn't help it. He had been living in his dreams for months; it was hard to separate reality and dreams by now.

"Arthur." Eames broke the kiss finally; whispering into the younger's ears, as if he knew what was going on in his mind. "Those dreams don't matter, this is the real thing." He pulled back, looking into his eyes with a sweet smile and Arthur nodded, smiling back.

Their gaze stayed locked for a minute, admiring each other then Eames leant forward to kiss Arthur deeply, again. Arthur's hand slipped from his nape to his shirt and started unbuttoning it with trembling fingers while Eames moved from his mouth to his neck, placing light butterfly kisses over the smooth skin; his fingers also working on the younger's shirt. He exposed Arthur's chest and kissed his nipples, too, carefully biting them to force a small moan out of the man under him.

Arthur finished unbuttoning the last button of Eames's shirt and the older pulled back, taking the piece of cloth off in a rush, revealing his well-toned abs and firm chest. Arthur unconsciously gulped at the sight, half-recognizing that Eames was already working on his fly, pulling his jeans and boxers off.

"Oh, god." Arthur threw his head back in pleasure when Eames got a firm grip on his hardening erection.

"No, I'm no god, _Darling_, but I do like the title." He grinned playfully and the younger was about to tell him that how an annoying idiot he was but when he opened his mouth only a long, startled moan came out of it because Eames lent forward and took the tip of his flesh into his hot mouth, licking it teasingly.

Arthur pulled his knees up a bit, one hand being stretched over his head while he slid his palm into Eames's hair, gripping it slightly. He needed something to hold on. Eames took his member deeper and deeper in his mouth until he could engulf Arthur's whole length into it, bobbing his head up and down, bringing pleasure to the younger who was practically being tortured by pleasure. Eames couldn't hold back a small chuckle at how the other couldn't control his voice and moaned helplessly under him. He was close, really close, but Eames didn't want to end it too quickly so he pulled back, earning a disappointed sound from Arthur who blushed madly at his own reaction. '_Damn!_' He cursed in his mind but didn't have much time as Eames took his jeans and pants off with one swift movement and leant over him, their erections being brushed against each other. Both men groaned at the friction, not to mention Arthur's cries when Eames rolled his hips against him.

"Do you like it?" Eames couldn't help more teasing and grinned slyly.

"Shut up." Arthur whined beneath him but Eames wasn't the type who would give up easily. He licked his fingers in a seductive way then pulled back a little, pushing Arthur's legs wide apart. The younger didn't want to allow but Eames was stronger so he finally gave up, reluctantly parting his legs, exposing himself fully in front of the older.

Eames was staring at him with a predatory look and Arthur looked away, embarrassed. He wasn't prepared for this, he had never expected this would ever happen and now it seemed like all of his dreams and secret wished had come true, at last.

Eames wasn't as tender and carefully as the projection Arthur used but he was himself, he was the real one, and that fact turned Arthur on in unexplainable ways.

The older pushed two fingers into his hole at once and Arthur winced in slight discomfort. He made a few scissoring movements then added a third finger, while he pinned Arthur down with his free hand. It was strange and uncomfortable but Arthur quickly got used to it and started to pant in enjoyment. "Just admit it." Eames sneered slyly, moving his fingers in and out of the younger man.

"Then you have to do better." Arthur grinned and bit his lower lip provocatively. Eames grinned back; he loved when Arthur was playing with him. He finally found his match.

"You asked for it."

Eames removed his fingers and stood up, pulling Arthur up to a sitting position. Then he placed his palm on the younger's nape, pulling him closer to his erection. Arthur resisted just for fun a bit but then gave in and opened his mouth, taking the hard organ into his mouth, sucking it hungrily, covering it with his saliva. Hearing Eames's lustful moans just turned him on even more and it was exciting when the older pushed his manhood deeper into his mouth, forcing him to deep-throat him. Arthur felt like choking but did his best anyway, running his tongue up and down the thick organ.

Soon, Eames pulled him back, pushing him down on the couch, climbing on top of him, again. "Are you ready?" He asked with a naughty grin but Arthur knew it was a serious question and he nodded nervously. "I think."

"Relax." Eames breathed against his mouth and kissed him passionately while Arthur parted his legs obediently this time. Still kissing, the older grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, placing his throbbing erection at his entrance.

He had to try pushing in a few times before he was finally in him since Arthur stiffened by instinct but when he was once in, he thrusted in by every second until he was fully inside. A loud, painful cry escaped the youngers lips and there were a few teardrops trailing down his cheek, no matter how much he tried to hold back. Eames leant forward lovingly, kissing his tears away, sweeping some lock of dark hair away from his forehead.

"I assume it didn't hurt much in your dreams."

"Well, no it didn't. But I prefer the real thing." Arthur said between pants and Eames smiled in victory.

"So you finally admit you like it?" He teased, and the younger shot him a glare. Eames rolled his hips a bit, earning a gasp. "Come on, I wanna hear it."

However, Arthur was still playing stubborn and only grinned naughtily. Eames got the message in an instant; if Arthur wished to tease him further, he would happily play along. Arthur was still in pain but knew it won't go away if Eames doesn't move so all he had to do was to bear it a little more.

Eames didn't waste his time and pulled back slowly just to thrust in forcefully but when Arthur released a silent scream he felt guilty. "You want to stop?"

"No way." Arthur forced a grin but it turned to be a grimace and Eames was unsure so he wrapped his hand around his nape, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "I'll tell you if it really hurts." He whispered comfortingly and Eames nodded; he trusted Arthur and vice versa. He got a firm grip on his hips and thrusted in and out of him until the pain was replaced by bliss.

"Oh, fuck." Arthur moaned, practically clinging onto Eames shoulders for dear life, his nails scraping the flesh of his back but neither of them cared.

"Am I better than that projection?" Eames demanded when Arthur was already being lost in pleasure, moaning under him vulnerably, eyes cloudy from the nearing ecstasy.

"Far better." Arthur panted, frantically being pondered into the soft mattress of the couch. "You're the best, Eam- ahh!" He almost screamed when the older's manhood went deeper than ever, hitting a certain spot which made him see stairs.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and deep you will forget even your name." Eames whispered against his ear when he leant over Arthur's slim body then bit his neck, sucking the skin to leave a mark.

"Please, do it… ngh Eames, you're the- ahh best." Arthur moaned, bucking his hips in time with the older's thrust, creating a nice rhythm. "I love it, baby, I- ahh" Suddenly, Eames got a firm grip on his erection, squeezing it softly but it was more than enough.

"Eames!" Arthur came with a loud scream of his lover's name, releasing his seed into Eames's hand, his back arched as he was riding out his orgasm. A few more thrusts later Eames reached his climax, too, the feeling of Arthur's muscles tightening around his manhood was just unbearable in a very arousing way and he filled the younger with his cum, gasping his name unconsciously before collapsing on top of him.

There were several minutes of silence, listening to each other's pants and heavy heartbeats then Eames pulled back and took some tissues out of the pocket of his jeans, giving a few to Arthur to clean themselves up. They threw the used tissues away then both of them leant back on the couch, it was luck how wide it was, Eames resting on his back as he pulled Arthur into a cuddle, the younger's head resting against his chest.

"Promise me one thing." Eames was the first to speak and the seriousness of his tone scared Arthur. He knew he was going to tell him not to mention it anyone and it was only a one-time thing and he mentally prepared himself, automatically pulling back.

However Eames didn't allow him to pull back, only made him look into his eyes. "No more entering into those stupid dreams." He stated and Arthur released a relieved sigh he had been holding back, smiling sheepishly.

"Now I have the real you, why would I do such a thing?"

"You're such a dork." The older grinned teasingly, ruffling his hair playfully.

"And you're an asshole." Arthur sighed but then grinned, too, giving his lover a quick kiss.

He was so happy Eames had woken him up.


End file.
